The Emperor's Harem
by LetoSai
Summary: Sennen Meikyuu no Nana Ouji -The Thousand Years Labyrinth. Ewan has been crowned Emperor and with that comes authority and new responsibilities. The weight of his new position can only be lifted by his ever loyal Feudal Lords. Harem themes. Collection of one-shots. Mature themes! All pairings are M/M (The manga was not a category option. How sad.)
1. Chapter 1

The first of many one-shots to come.  
Harem themes.  
These one-shots are set after the conclusion of the manga and before the sequel, as the sequel has not yet been released.  
 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Sennen Meikyuu no Nana Ouji

The Emperor's Harem

Being Emperor had its ups and downs and despite the positive welcome the shift in leadership had received, Ewan, more than anyone was still feeling unsteady on his feet. He felt every bit of weight the new responsibility placed on his shoulders and often questioned his own ability to handle it.

The changes were vast, both great and small. The clothes were a definite change, but he wore them, unlike the crown he avoided when not standing for the public crowds. The luxuries left him sputtering at how grand his accommodations were, from the many rooms that were for his use alone to the dishes of food that found their way to him at all hours whether he asked for them or not. He was still so unsure of how to be a person of authority.

Having people listen to him so earnestly was taking some getting used to too, but it was the people, men and women alike that tried to gain his attention that unsettled him. Nobles of all kinds flocked to the palace—his palace—for the sole purpose of catching a glimpse of him and maybe coaxing his favor in their direction. Fortunately, to get anywhere near him there was a group of formidable men they would have to get passed. _That_ was a task proving to be difficult.

When there was time, and only a bit of work that could be put off for a while, certain perks just couldn't be denied.

Inside Ewan's rooms one evening he was overjoyed to not be spending time alone. His Lords had come to him, sharing a private dinner and company that did all of them some good. Gideon had returned from his own estate that afternoon and Titus had arrived just before dinner from where he'd been visiting his gang of thieves. Even Lawrence was in attendance, the Knight having been honored to attend despite not knowing what to do with the Lordship Ewan has insisted he maintain.

Everyone lingered after dinner, all of them lounging or sitting on the floor in simple comfort as they listened to Zan serenade them. His voice was perfection, the tones lovely and almost haunting as he held each of them captured. Ewan's smile was soft, thinking himself very lucky to be offered such a private performance from the ex-singer. He sat on the floor and leaned his head against August's shoulder who was equally distracting. He was back in the formal gowns he so preferred and all the more beautiful for it. The quirk of one of the Feudal Lords had not gone unnoticed but no one dared comment after seeing how something so odd didn't bother the Emperor a bit.

"Don't stop." Titus mumbled, a dreamy note to his tone once Zan had stopped singing. He stared at the ex-singer with his lone eye, not looking too far away from begging for an encore.

Zan laughed quietly, the sound having its own melody. "It is a treat, Titus. That's what makes each song special."

"It was beautiful." Ewan smiled, glancing over at Lawrence who had also remained silent during the impromptu performance. Unlike everyone else, the Knight had spent that time staring at Ewan instead of Zan. That focus hadn't been broken when the song ended. "Thank you, Zan."

"It is a pleasure," Zan chuckled. "To sing for an audience that appreciates it makes it that much more desirable to sing."

"So sing another," Titus grinned from his spot stretched out on the floor.

"Don't be a brat," August commented, shifting enough to toe off his heels without dislodging Ewan at his side. "You can't just whine for poor Zan to sing on command. I don't bid you to steal on command."

Titus shrugged, "That's your problem, not mine. You've never once asked me to steal for you. How do you know I wouldn't?"

"You can't just go stealing things anymore." Lawrence sighed, breaking his eyes contact with Ewan. "You're a Feudal Lord for crying out loud."

"It's not like I'll get caught." Titus rolled his eyes.

It was Zan's turn to sigh, though his lips were upturned in a small smile. "You better not, or it will reflect poorly on Ewan."

Titus made a disgusted sound just to make sure Zan could hear his pout.

Instead of scolding them himself, Ewan laughed, watching the four of them fondly. "I don't know where I would be without all of you."

Attention shifted to him and his smile remained along with the dusting of red across his face.

"Is everything alright, Ewan?" Lawrence asked, eyes narrowing as if that would somehow help him see if there was something bothering his Emperor.

"No," Ewan said, never moving from where he leaned against August. "It's just...there are moments where I am very glad I'm not doing this alone. I don't really know how to be Emperor, but I'll keep trying as long as all of you are here with me."

"Awe," August cooed, happily pressing a kiss to Ewan's head and throwing a smirk in Lawrence's direction when he scowled at him. "You should know by now that we adore you. You won't have to go through anything by yourself."

The door clicked opened, revealing the last two members that had been invited to dinner. When Messiah had failed to show, Gideon had excused himself to bring the wayward detective back with him.

"Most of us, anyway." Titus said, tossing the insult at Messiah.

"Now Titus..." Zan said quietly.

"Found him." Gideon greeted easily, wandering in and taking a seat beside Zan. It really hadn't taken him all that long to find him and no one mentioned the song he'd missed.

"I was not lost." Messiah sighed, wandering over and purposely kicking Titus' legs as he walked passed him. "I apologize for not attending dinner, Ewan."

Ewan looked at him, completely puzzled. "I still don't quite understand why you insist on working out your sentence. You were given amnesty for you crimes and you did save my life."

Thus far, it seemed no matter what any of them said, Messiah was determined to work out his sentence for his crimes as one of the Sanguinists along with upholding his duty as a Feudal Lord.

"I will not reflect poorly upon you the way others given amnesty might." Messiah said, a gentle smile in place as he returned the harsh remark directed at Titus.

The thief only snorted, "Least I only have crimes to make up for under one persona. Eh, Amadeus?"

Messiah rolled his eyes, the grip on his cane tightening in irritation.

August chuckled, "Now Titus, he'll always be Messiah to us. All too clever Messiah."

"Manipulating Messiah," Titus grinned.

"Messiah the spy," August continued.

"Children..." Gideon reached up to rub his brow. "Can we not?"

They were all surprised when Ewan just laughed, looking distinctly pleased. "Shows how much they actually like each other, don't you think?"

"Like each other?" Titus made a face.

Messiah made a noise that sounded like agreement and stepped forward to brush a few stray hairs out of Ewan's face. "I'm afraid that is just not the case, but I prefer to make you smile."

Zan laughed quietly and Ewan was almost sure they would be sharing a knowing look had Zan been able to see.

"I hope I didn't miss anything fun while I was looking for the criminal." Gideon said good-naturedly. Messiah gave another huff and took the available seat beside Ewan and August.

"Nope."

"Nothing." August echoed Titus.

Lawrence said nothing and Ewan looked away, knowing what a poor liar he was.

Gideon looked around the room with a frown. "What?" he asked, nudging Zan for answers. "Who's being a brat now?"

"I'm sure I don't know." Zan answered, smoothing his hands down his braid that curled around onto his lap.

It was only a beat later Messiah spoke. "So we missed Zan singing I see."

When no one deputed it, Gideon groaned. "Damn! You couldn't wait for me to return? Honestly. Some friends you lot are."

"I'm sorry." Ewan muttered, fidgeting as he sat up a little straighter. "I asked Zan if he would sing..." He stared down at his lap, wondering momentarily if Gideon would actually be angry with him.

"Way to go, Gideon." August scolded.

"It's not the end of the world." Messiah seconded, daring Gideon to complain again. "You may hear Zan at any time."

Lawrence crossed his arms and looked very much like he could jump up at any moment. "Don't make Ewan feel badly because you were doing your job."

"I didn't mean it like that." Ewan jumped in, quickly trying to defuse the situation. "Really I didn't. I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to apologize for," Messiah sniffed. "He's the fool."

"I surrender." Gideon held his hands him, unable to stop smiling. For however disappointed he'd actually been, there was nothing quite as amusing as so many men usually at odds coming together for the common goal that was keeping a smile on Ewan's face. "They're right Ewan, you've done anything wrong."

Zan covered up his own smile by pressing his hand to his face. "What have I started with a simple song?"

"It's not your fault either," August rolled his eyes. "Are you feeling better, Ewan?"

The Emperor fidgeted still, looking embarrassed as he nodded. It would never stop being odd to have so many care for him so fiercely. "Next time we'll all be here."

Everyone slid Messiah a half glare that he pointedly ignored, but he didn't argue with Ewan's wishes either.

"You're the boss," Titus grinned lazily. "It's whatever you want."

Ewan gave a shy nod that none of them believed. Ewan may have been Emperor but he was too kind to ask anything of them.

"It's nice like this," He muttered.

"Are you still upset we were bickering?" Titus asked, sitting up. "All you gotta do is tell us to shut up. If it makes you happy we'll do just that." He didn't have to add that it was precisely because Ewan would never do such a thing that they would happily comply. "Can ask on anything." he continued, slinking across the floor in a crawl right up to Ewan. With a pleased grin, their mouths collided a moment before a series of outraged cries filled the room.

"Titus!"

"Get off of him!"

Titus laughed when August shoved him back and Messiah stood, cane in hand. Ewan sat, red faced and silent as the others took turns telling Titus exactly what they thought of his little stunt.

"I can't believe you. Have you no shame at all." Lawrence stood over him, arms still crossed. "He is your Emperor!"

"You're lucky to be alive." Gideon said dryly. "I'm yelled at for making him frown, you actually went ahead and kissed him."

Titus licked his lips and grinned. "I'm still not seeing the problem. You're jealous. Every one of you."

"You are completely unbelievable!" August shook his head, getting up off the floor to hover over him alongside Messiah who looked nothing short of livid.

"Oh, not completely." Titus chuckled, eyes looking passed them towards Ewan for a moment before his grin grew. "You're all just irked that I did it first."

"I know you're a thief but have some manners." Gideon said distastefully.

Titus gave him a flirtatious smile. "Don't bullshit me, Gideon. You'd be first in line thinking dirty thoughts about Ewan, I'm sure. Lawrence and Messiah might be half in love with him already but you'd act on it first."

He was grabbed by his collar and yanked upwards, eye to eye with Messiah. "Say that again."

"I don't have to. It's true." Titus snapped at him, ready to throw a punch if he had to. "You over protective louts are forgetting one thing anyway. Who's gonna steal the second kiss. Ah, too late!" He laughed when they all turned practically as one, each of them dumbfounded to find that it was Zan who had taken his place. He sat on the floor on Ewan's left and was cupping his face as they shared a gentle kiss. The movements were slow and promising, teaching him how to work his lips. Ewan himself was silent and red faced, clinging to Zan's jacket and looking lightheaded.

"Oh, so it's only a problem when I do it." Titus commented laughingly when all the others did was stare. They might not have said it out loud, but every one of them was thinking of the pretty sight they made.

Zan knew an opportunity when he felt one, and Titus had given him one. The others had been so busy yelling at Titus that they hadn't noticed the flush that had spread through Ewan head to toe. One tiny, albeit hard kiss and he was rendered speechless. He didn't have the strength to resist.

Zan pulled Ewan towards him until they touched and the Emperor unexpectedly melted from his touch.

"Forgive me, Ewan. I seem to have fallen prey to Titus' bad example." Zan muttered against Ewan's lips, ignoring the way the thief snorted.

Ewan blinked up at him owlishly, his pretty blush remaining. "Huh?" He couldn't form more of an answer before Zan was kissing him again, the motions at the very least, becoming more familiar.

"The double standards here, I tell ya..." Titus grinned, backing away from Messiah's broken grasp and all but diving passed the stunned men back into Ewan's lap. "I'll share, lovely Zan, but only because it's you." It took little to no effort at all for swift hands like his to have Ewan's shirt pulled from his britches so he could feel the expanse of his stomach under his fingertips.

Ewan gasped against Zan's mouth, his back arching away from the touch. He'd never really been touched, but he couldn't not respond to Zan's gentle touches combined with Titus' bold one. When he felt Zan's mouth on his jaw and Titus' on his stomach he couldn't help the moan that fell from his own lips. He had no way of knowing what the sound did to the other occupants currently in the room soaking up the scene.

August remained the only one with a somewhat clear head and was the one to move away from the others. He all but stumbled to the door and fought with the latch before he could get it open to inform the guards that they would be discussing sensitive information and were not to be disturbed. Slamming the door a little harder than he'd meant to, he quickly locked it to further insure there were no unwanted interruptions.

It was almost amusing to see that Titus' assumptions had been nearly correct. Gideon was indeed the next to fall to his knees by the others, but while he was reaching to have his fingers smoothed back into Ewan's hair, it was Zan succumbing to his affections. The ex-singer's breath was hitched, torn in two between given and receiving lustful attention.

"Gideon..." He breathed.

"Don't mind me. Keep doing what you were doing." Gideon muttered, the rough tone affecting both Zan and Ewan.

"I got it." August said instead, dropping down on Ewan's right side and resuming the kiss Zan couldn't continue. Ewan squirmed, surrounded by his Lords on three sides—Zan to his left and Titus in front— and moaning louder at yet another soft pair of lips as Gideon's fingers curling around his hair tighter.

"Now we're getting somewhe—hey!" Titus hissed when he was pounced on his blind side and dragged forcefully off of Ewan. "Get!... Messiah!"

"Shut up." Messiah growled, pinning the blond thief to the floor, his face against August's leg. "Did you seriously think I would let you get away with that!"

"You seemed happy to watch." Titus spat, struggling to dislodge Messiah from his back. "You don't seem to have a problem with the others!"

"The others aren't like you! You aren't patient enough to jump on him first." Messiah said climbing atop the slightly bigger man to keep him still. "You can't teach him this."

"And the others would be better?" Titus fought but only enough to allow August's many skirts to cushion his head.

"Yes, idiot! They'll be gentle!"

Titus growled like any wild animal, insulted under the implication that he would ever hurt Ewan. "Fuck you! Like you would be any better!"

His hair was grabbed and his face turned, his good eye facing the floor. "No. I wouldn't be a good start either." Messiah admitted. "We're too rough, you and I. It has it's time and place but not for being ones first. Let the others take care of Ewan for now. I've been looking for a reason to punch you again anyway."

"Try, you—!" Titus cut off the instant he felt teeth against his neck. He twisted and turned but Messiah wouldn't be moved, instead he bit harder and ground his hips into Titus' rear. Messiah hadn't been all that hard to read once getting to know him. He was too smart for his own good, and adored Ewan to an extreme, but Titus had never seen a hint of this side to him.

"The hell are you doing?!"

"I should think you would know." Messiah commented, more traces of humor in his voice then what had been there before. He pressed a hand again Titus' spine, making him hissed. His mind was moving too quickly to follow, making mental notes of every spot and move that would give him the upper hand over the thief. Pinning him down was its own thrill, but he was far from done.

"If you think..." Titus panted. "For one second..."

"I'll draw it out longer than that." Messiah taunted, grinding his hips against his ass just to see what noises he could get out of the thief.

"Fuck you!" Titus gasped.

"You first, fool." Messiah muttered, barely suppressing a smirk when he glanced up and saw Lawrence had snapped out of his daze and had moved to take Titus' spot, hovering over Ewan.

The Emperors clothes were being stripped away one piece at a time and the lust that clouded his face seemed to have taken over his mind completely. He seemed perfectly content to let the others shift and pull him where they wanted him and it wasn't going to take much to overwhelm him.

Zan was as equally disheveled with Gideon's help. If the mark on the ex-singers back bothered him, he gave no indication at all. He kissed down Zan's back enjoying the way that even his lust filled cries contained a perfect melody. He was released from his own clothes, having no way of knowing that he and Ewan were the only two completely bare. "Gideon!" he inhaled, his noises mixing with Ewan's and Titus', "Stop teasing."

"This isn't teasing, I promise." Gideon chuckled, his hands roaming. The soft skin was addicting and the atmosphere only heightened their own experience. The seven of them all pressed together like interlocking pieces was more than even his mind had fantasized about.

August laughed, breathy and ragged. He'd lost his long wig at some point but that didn't stop him from pressing light kisses to Ewan's face. He stroked his chest and watched him squirm; loving the look he'd never seen on Ewan's face before. He was delirious with lust and every cry and shout was an indication of that, but August had a vantage point the others didn't. "I see you." He whispered softly against Ewan's ear. "Have you been wishing for this, Ewan?"

He made a noise that could have been denial but August wasn't having it. "You're watching all of us. Shifting your attention from one of us to another. What's holding your attention? Gideon fucking Zan?"

A beat after the words left his lips, Zan shouted, his hand flailing until he found Ewan's to grip as Gideon panted behind him. Ewan's face was inflamed, but he watched the sheer pleasure that bloomed across Zan's face, completely enraptured for that moment.

"You did seem just as interested in Messiah shoving Titus to the floor. I don't think any of us were expecting that one. Not so soon at least." August continued, his own voice trembling. Titus had his hands filled with August's skirts, still given I token protest as Messiah stroked him through his pants and continued to litter his neck and shoulder with marks that would bruise.

The other five, at least for a brief passing moment couldn't help but think it was probably a better outlet for the two of them then trying to beat each other bloody.

"There's also the matter of the issue between your legs." August grinned.

Lawrence made an irritated noise at the teasing, but he'd already lost himself to his task. After all his exploring and downright worshiping, he wrapped his lips around Ewan's cock, gaining a shocked noise from Ewan in return. He cried out, not expecting that heat that surrounding him. They were his Feudal Lords, his friends. He might have quietly admitted having thoughts about them from time to time but nothing he'd ever planned to act on. To be precisely in the middle of the six of them left him dizzy and aching all over.

"Lawrence!" he gasped, making his knight shudder down to bones and double his efforts to drive Ewan insane. It wasn't altogether hard given everything that was happening around them.

Lawrence held onto his hips and moved his head, letting Ewan push as deep into his mouth as he could. His Emperor would always be first in his life, so long as that Emperor remained Ewan. He'd been thinking of doing this for weeks, spurred on by Augusts taunting but it was never supposed to happen. Now that it was, he wasn't sorry.

"Fuck!" Titus' voice broke through the haze of the others, long enough for them to determine that Messiah had maintained the upper hand. Titus had been rolled onto his back and their clothes had finally been mostly discarded. The rough care they treated each other with wasn't for the faint of heart. It was Titus that finally moved enough to yank Messiah into a kiss that wasn't exactly gentle but they two of them were acting as if they were starved and the other would somehow fix the ailment.

Titus' legs wrapped around him without the cares that usually came with losing a battle in dominance. That argument would come later but was unimportant now.

"Good god." August whispered, unable to tear his own eyes away. He curled up closer to Ewan's side protectively as if he would somehow be able to feel their vigorous motions.

"Don't be intimidated." Gideon panted, lazy grin in place. "They'll likely only be that way with each other."

"Shh.." Zan scolded, still holding Ewan's hands and barely able to keep himself up. "More focus on me, please."

"You have all my focus." Gideon rumbled in that low voice that affected even August and Lawrence this time.

Ewan screamed his release, embarrassment flooding him but Lawrence didn't noticed anything other then what he was swallowing and how beautiful Ewan was flushed and tired. His body shook; humming pleasantly from his release and watching the others lose themselves just as suddenly.

Zan came next, nearly collapsing against Ewan as he withered and moaned against Gideon. His hips were held a few moments longer and Gideon soon followed, not at all attempting to make the mess more manageable.

"Gideon..." His name was drawn out into a moan that struck the other six in different ways.

Titus clenched his teeth, refusing to give Messiah the satisfaction, but he knew anyway. He grabbed Titus' erection and stroked him in time with his every thrust until the thief ended up shouting, his voice breaking in the process. "Fuck..."

"Yeah, we did that." Messiah muttered, surprising each of them by pressing a softer kiss to Titus' mouth. He trailed the feather light kisses down his cheek until he reached his ear and started speaking softly.

"Well if that doesn't spell trouble, nothing does." Gideon mused, stretching out to lay beside Zan on the floor. "Let's find a bed next time; I'm too old for this."

"Next time?" Ewan mumbled shyly, wishing he had something he could cover himself with but at the moment all he had was Zan draped across him, his hair covering him like a blanket.

Lawrence made a noise, a small smile in place. "I was hoping we weren't actually done with this time."

"Ah hah?" August raised a mocking brow in his direction. "Someone's suddenly got a lot of nerve."

"A lot of nerve." Titus repeated, voice scratching. He reached out suddenly to grab August's ankle and dragged him closer. "I heard you laughing earlier, didn't I?"

"No!" August squeaked, making a suspiciously high pitched noise when his skirts were flipped up and Titus went to work absconding with his under garments. "Titus! Knock it off!" His outrage was cut off when Messiah cupped his jaw and pressed a deceivingly sweet kiss against his lips. "Messiah?"

"You were being a little mean to Ewan, weren't you?" Messiah asked, a familiar mischievous glint in his eyes. "It's not nice to make fun of him for watching us when you were clearly doing the same thing, is it?"

August blinked, face going pink. "Ewan, help—" He stopped when Ewan moaned shakily, obviously having to deal with his own physical attacks from Lawrence and Zan. He was panting and red faced every little noise betrayed what they were doing to him.

Gideon was the only one that really moved, stretched out completely naked on the couch just behind them to get a better view.

"Don't think he's going to be helping you, mm?" Messiah whispered. "You're on your own."

Breathing hard, August squared up his shoulders and put on his strongest face. "I'm not about to let the two of you—" He gasped, trying and failing to get away from Titus' skilled fingers. With Messiah's arms around him, he was well and truly trapped between the two fiends.

"Let us?" Titus repeated with a grinned. "I think letting us is exactly what you'll do, m'lady."

August couldn't stop his blush from growing. Leave it to Titus to make something so harmless sound so dirty.

"Clearly you're the one that needs help, you fool thief." Messiah muttered.

"Excuse you?" Titus scowled.

Again, August's skirts were shoved aside and his fingers met with Titus'. Each pushed a digit into him and his eyes rolled back. He could practically tell the difference between the two of them. Each had a different pace that was telling but they meshed together in a harmony that had August's hips jerking back and forth.

"You heard me." Messiah chuckled, arm sliding around August's waist to help support him.

"You really want me to punch you in the face again?" Titus growled.

"Will you two shut up and stop arguing around my private bits!" August panted hard. "You're touching me, not each other!"

Properly scolded, the two quieted, hearing only Ewan's moans and Gideon's laughter at their expense.

"You heard him," Gideon added. "You've stopped arguing, you can get to the fun part."

"We don't need your input." Titus made a face at him.

"Finally we agree." Messiah sighed. The pair pulled away from August but Messiah had him shoved on Titus' lap.

August shifted. "Wait a second, you and Zan were nuts. I'm not doing this dry."

"You aren't getting out of this." Messiah said, waved a small, prettily decorated bottle in front of August's face. "Where..." August blinked.

"Come prepared, that's what I always say." Gideon grinned from behind them.

"Prick..."

Messiah poured the liquid on his hand and reached down himself to stroke Titus' cock making him shiver all over.

The three of them jumped when Ewan's cries grew louder. His back was arching the pain being wiped off his face by the pleasure that set in. Zan had moved behind him, holding Ewan nearly on his lap and embracing him in a gentle hug while Lawrence held his hips up and rocked into him. Both had a hazy look in their eyes as they stared at each other, completely at a loss for the new feelings being acknowledged.

The movements were slow and purposeful and all the squirming Ewan did was telling. "Lawrence." he whimpered, "Faster."

The simple command was enough to send Lawrence towards the edge.

He picked up the pace without further prompting and groaned as Ewan slowly began trying to match him move for move. Watching him roll his hips upwards to meet his every thrust had Lawrence's heart trying to claw its way out of his chest. After so much quiet daydreaming, he had Ewan beneath him, completely at his mercy and asking for more.

"Lawrence!" Ewan panted, voice steadily getting louder. His legs found their way wrapped around Lawrence's hips but that didn't stop him from wiggling in Zan's hold.

"You don't need to be so tense." Zan said gently. He stroked his fingers through Ewan's hair and shuddered himself. The amount of lust surrounding him was so strong he could practically taste it. He tightened his grip somewhat and smiled down at the Emperor as he cried out. He was submerged in pleasure and it would be a lie to say he hadn't harbored the idea before of keeping Ewan in that state. He hummed very quietly, seeing nothing wrong with making that a reality. Ewan was working hard and doing his best to fulfill his new role, why should they not spoil him relentlessly.

"Slow down, Lawrence." Zan purred feeling Ewan shake in his arms.

"No..." Ewan whimpered. "Faster."

Lawrence shivered, torn between whom to listen to. There might have only been two options but both were extremely promising.

"You are cruel," Gideon muttered against Zan's hair. "Are they being mean to you, Ewan?"

Ewan could hardly breathe. Every motion felt so good sending shocks too his every limb. He couldn't recall how this whole thing started, but he wasn't regretting a second of it. "Gideon..."

"We aren't mean." Zan smiled, stroking his fingers down Ewan's navel and gaining a shriek. It shouldn't have felt so good but there were so many hands touching him. He didn't want it to end.

"You are!" August answered, a shaky moan in his voice. "You all are!" He was seated in Titus' lap, squirming and moaning with every roll of the thief's hips. Titus' hands roamed his skin, pinching and rubbing every spot that set his skin on fire. They'd stripped him of all but his skirts and the feeling alone was more lewd then he would have expected. If that wasn't enough for him to focus on, Messiah remained pressed against his back, his own erection rubbing against him every time Titus moved. For all the two of them fought, they worked as one.

"Terrible. Terrible." August puffed, left to let them play with him as they pleased. All their little touches were driving him mad, but he was simply undone after a particular spot on thrust was followed by Titus grabbing a fistful of Messiah's hair and dragging him closer to kiss over August's shoulder. He came with a cry, left to ride out the bliss between them and reliving it moments later when Titus came inside of him and seconds later, feeling Messiah's own release behind him.

"Terrible?" Messiah smiled, nipping at August's ear though not as hard as he'd done to Titus. "I don't think that's what you met to say. Incredible, maybe?"

"Fucking mind blowing?" Titus added, out of breath himself. "Fuck, but that was good."

"You two have killed my legs." August complained shakily, face heated.

"You won't need them for a while." Messiah said, holding him around the waist and lifting him off of Titus. He hadn't even finished settling him in his lap again when they heard Ewan nearly scream, his own release giving him shakes. It was a pretty sight, Ewan whom they all loved blushing and bleary eyed from being so well fucked. He cuddled back into Zan but watched with utter fascination when Lawrence withdrew quickly before he came, and instead released himself across Ewan's stomach. A gasp left his lips, his blush stretching down his body but he didn't react other than to smile shyly. That look alone enough to make the others suppress a groan of their own.

"Fuck you're pretty," Titus finally sighed. "I didn't even get my turn."

"Yeah, Messiah got to you first." August teased quietly, eyes already closed from where he remained curled up on Messiah's lap. The former detective just smirked.

"Are you all right, Ewan?" Lawrence asked quietly hesitating for just a moment before he leaned forward to press a soft kiss to Ewan's mouth.

Ewan swallowed and nodded. "Yes. Yes, I think so."

"Someone will need to clean you up." Zan mused, still stroking Ewan's stomach and not caring if he got a little messy in the process. "Then perhaps put you to bed."

"I'll get something." Gideon said, standing finally, his erection having had time to happily return after the show he'd witnessed. "You and August could use something as well."

"If his Majesty doesn't object, I say we take over his rather large bed for the night." Titus ginned, giving Gideon only half a glance as he wandered into the washroom.

"Here, here." August mumbled, half asleep already.

"Oh, honestly." Messiah chuckled, standing on his own shaky legs with August still in his arms.

Titus' grin remained, "Tell me you don't want to."

"Be quiet for once," was all Messiah said. He wandered off towards the direction of the large double doors that led to Ewan's bed chamber and didn't have to wait long for Lawrence to follow his example and lift Ewan off the floor.

"All of us?" Ewan asked, clinging to Lawrence with a wince and letting his embarrassment show.

"Unless there's someone you wanna kick out." Titus laughed, helping Zan to his feet, neither of them moving quickly.

Ewan hid his face, "Of course not!"

"I could certainly do with a bit of rest." Zan gave a happy sigh and let Titus lead him. None of them wanted to leave so they saw no reason why they should.

It took only a few minutes to have each of them in bed and cleaned up from the damp rags Gideon had returned with. August was out cold and Ewan wasn't too far behind him. His bed was large, ridiculously large for one but not so ridiculous for seven.

"What now?" Lawrence asked softly once it was clearly that Ewan was quiet happy and falling asleep alongside August.

"Sleep?" Titus raised a brow.

"It was a bit unexpected..." Messiah said, but shrugged it off all the same. He gave Titus a long look that left before the thief caught him. "Sleeping here would be wise."

"I say we continue in the morning," Gideon grinned.

"Of course you do." Lawrence sighed, finding a comfortable spot to lay down where his head rested on Ewan's thighs.

It might not have been the most orthodox of arrangements but each of them was comfortable in the end. The silence grew quickly and they dropped off to sleep on at a time.

With a careful ease, Titus sat up and inched his way out of bed without making much noise.

"Where are you going?" Messiah asked quietly, not even bothering to open his eyes.

Titus smiled, rolling his eyes at the 'know it all' detective. "Ewan would be mortified if someone managed to wander in in the morning and found all of our clothes strewn about. I'm gonna bring them in here." He made it all the way to the door thinking Messiah had fallen asleep already but he commented just as he opened the door.

"Don't be long."


	2. Drunken Scenarios

Second One-shot.

Gideon/Ewan/Titus

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Sennen Meikyuu no Nana Ouji

 **Drunken Scenarios Part 1**

Ewan sighed softly when he was finally able to make it back to his own rooms. Why had no one told him that being emperor was so hard? He would love to tell who ever thought all kings did all day was sit around how terribly mistaken they were.

It was hard enough still technically being a student but he couldn't complain when Messiah had practically made himself his tutor on top of all his other duties after declaring the tutors that were brought to him were incapable. Too many people were going out of their way to help him for him to waste any time whining. Still, a little time away from so many people and obligations would be nice.

He shut the door behind him with a click and was faintly surprised to find he wasn't alone.

"Gideon," He smiled fondly. "I didn't know you were in here."

His Minister of Finance greeted him with a grin that was a little more jovial than usual. "Ewan!" His face was tinted red and he sat slouched back on the sofa with a glass in hand and a nearly empty bottle of wine on the table beside him. "Come in; come in, my little Emperor!"

Ewan laughed softly and wandered inside, pulling off the ridiculous fur lined cloak they had him wear to courtly meetings. "I'm glad to see a friendly face. I can only imagine how much of your own work you've had to deal with today."

"Yes, but a small price to pay to maintain a smoothly run country." Gideon mused, patting the space beside him despite the fact that he hadn't moved and Ewan would need to climb over his legs. "I'm happy to steal you away for a short time."

"Looks like you've been taking a break for a while Gideon." Ewan said, his tone still kind as he stepped closer. "Feeling well?"

"I'm feeling quite well. Better in fact." Gideon said, sitting up enough to scoop Ewan off his feet and pull him down onto the couch beside him with little more than a squeak from his Emperor. "Are you just getting out of that dreadful meeting?"

"Yes." Ewan mumbled shyly, still getting used to the fact that the line he would have once never crossed had been firmly erased between him and his Feudal Lords. He timidly curled up against Gideon's side, head resting on his shoulder and finally allowing himself to relax against the older man. "It wasn't so terrible. They do like to talk though."

"Indeed they do, but keep in mind, you're in charge, mm?" Gideon mused, sounding pleased anyway. He slung an arm around Ewan and held him close, offering him his glass of wine. "Have a sip. I certainly needed one after my own meetings and papers."

Ewan raised a brow and said teasingly, "I daresay you've had more than a sip."

Gideon laughed abruptly. "Yes, yes. I won't try to say otherwise, but it just means I should learn to share." He pressed the glass back to Ewan's lips and tipped it up, forcing him to take a mouthful. Warmth seized his heart at the endearing squawk Ewan made the second he swallowed the wine. His face was even more adorable and Gideon didn't even try to hold back his grin. "To your liking?"

"It's...it's very good." Ewan tried, clearing his throat suddenly. "I'm not sure how you drank all of that on your own though."

"Practice," Gideon chuckled, leaning down to press his mouth to Ewan's neck. "And it's a well-known fact that it gets better with every sip."

Ewan squirmed, feeling a wash of heat over him when he felt Gideon nip at his neck. "I...I don't think that's actually true. I think perhaps you've had more to drink than I suspected."

"Have another sip and decide." Gideon mused, bringing the glass back to Ewan's lips for another taste.

It was a hard to deny Gideon's words when the wine did taste good. If it tasted better, he wasn't sure. He assumed he'd have time to decide when Gideon kept the glass pressed to his lips for a third and fourth sip.

"Gideon," he sighed, but it seemed to not work on an intoxicated Lord.

"You need to relax, Ewan. They're over working you already." Gideon muttered turning Ewan's face enough to capture his mouth with his own. In seconds he had moans pulled from his Emperor that gave him more than just a few ideas.

Half a glass of wine seemed to be all it took to impair Ewan's thoughts. He squirmed and moaned against Gideon's growing touches and the heat he felt across his skin grew. It started in his stomach, spreading out to his every limb before distinctly heading south again.

"Gideon!" he gasped realizing late how disheveled his clothes were and that more skin was showing then he realized.

"You are beautiful, Ewan, always." Gideon murmured against his skin where he placed lingering kisses. He pressed Ewan back until he was lying across the couch and remained above him, pushing aside his fancy dress jacket and shirt and opening the clasp on his pants to have access to all of his important bits.

Even drunk, Gideon moved with fluid almost graceful movements that could almost rival Zan's. He touched and pressed in all the right places that had Ewan shivering and sweating. He whimpered at every faint touch to his cock and the noises intoxicated Gideon more.

"Gideon." Ewan said, his voice quiet and shaking. His head was foggy but the taste in his mouth was still good and the hands on him were even better. He moaned, the knot in his stomach growing worse every time Gideon's closely trimmed beard scratched him. It had startled him the first time he'd shared a kiss with his lord but it was rapidly becoming an addicting quality to Gideon that he adored. It was usually enough to make him ache all on its own but the wine was more than doing its part.

"I'll take care of you," Gideon muttered. "I promised, my life belongs to you doesn't it?" His fingers stroked down Ewan's chest slowly and wrapped around his erection. "Better?"

Ewan cried out arching off of the couch with the startled bouts of pleasure. No matter how many situations he found himself in, he still wasn't used to being touched so freely. He was caught between the wonderfully, terrible sensation of not knowing if he wanted to get away or push closer.

"It's... Gideon! Please!" Ewan panted, it was far too hot in his rooms.

"I have you." Gideon purred, staring down at Ewan with a pleased hazy look. He spread Ewan's legs wider apart, ignoring the click of the door completely as he continued to pump Ewan's cock in his hand.

Ewan moaned and twisted, holding onto the sofa cushions tightly as every touch pushed him further to the edge. He came with a cry, ruining the clothes he was still partly wearing and not caring one bit. The high of his orgasm had him shaking and panting and a lazy smile tugged at his lips as Gideon continued to spread feather light kisses down his chest.

Both of them jumped at the sound of slow clapping.

"I do love a finale," Titus grinned wide, leaning against the door. "I'd have hated to miss that." He sauntered into the room with a grin. "I'm hoping I haven't missed out on the encore."

Ewan stared up at him, heat swirling under his skin. He had no idea how ling Titus had been standing there and he could feel the sting of his on blush spreading."

"If he doesn't mind, I think we could arrange that." Gideon grinned, leaning back into his seat on the sofa though he kept ahold of Ewan's legs. "We should perhaps take this in to the other room though, yes? Ewan?"

Ewan's breath hitched in his throat.

"Play with me too." Titus said, a fake pout in place but it affected Ewan anyway.

"Okay..."

Titus gave a smile of his own, one more sincere. He batted Gideon's hands away and lifted Ewan's up into his arms. "Back off you drunk. I'll carry him in there." Ewan had made the softest of sounds but it was his breath that betrayed act one. "Oh my god, you're drunk too."

Titus laughed, but held Ewan closer. "Zan is gonna kill you."

"I plead my own drunken immunity." Gideon laughed, nearly stumbling as he got to his feet and using Titus to steady himself when he realized the thief waited for him with that very purpose in mind.

"Like that will save your skin." Titus snorted, only half realizing he was making himself an accessory to the ordeal.

"Um..." Ewan muttered, attempting to cover himself. "It wasn't his fault."

Titus laughed all over again. "Like they'll care," he carried Ewan into his bedroom and waited for Gideon to enter before locking the door behind them. "You've got a protective lot after you." He laid Ewan on his bed and smirked at the mess Gideon had made of him. The rare moments were he wasn't an immaculate Emperor were private ones only a few would ever get to see.

"Y..yes." Ewan swallowed, almost wishing he could have another taste of wine. It was easier to be less embarrassed it seemed.

"Let's finish what we started." Gideon said, a faint hum in his voice as he went about undressing Ewan. He started at the top, and Titus moved to the foot of the bed, unlacing his boots and removing them.

"I could do it..." Ewan muttered, bashful.

"No way, this is half the fun." Titus grinned, letting one of the boots fall onto the floor before getting rid of his own clothes.

"Good point." Gideon mused, standing to toss his own clothes on the floor. Both were aware of Ewan's eyes on them and that added some strange thrill that sex had missed before.

When they turned back to him, Ewan fidgeted and tried to restrain the urge to cover himself.

"Ewan," Titus sang in a voice that made him nervous along with incredibly hard. Even his previous release minutes before didn't matter. That borderline dangerous tone always did things to him.

Titus crawled up the length of the stupidly large bed, devouring Ewan in a kiss before he could put up any token struggle. One by one, Ewan was able to catalog the differences in each of his Lords kisses, but there was something distinctly memorable about the man who had given him his first real kiss. The teasing or the taste. The bold tongue or the feeling that he was smiling. Kissing Titus always had him stuttering.

The two pairs of hands suddenly on him left him embarrassed but even that took a back seat to the absolute pleasure they caused. The movement was already familiar and the clanking of glass had him tensing as he knew what came next.

"Relax." Gideon's voice came softly, not slurring quite so badly. He stroked down Ewan's inner thighs until he whimpered, legs falling open for him.

Titus nipped at his bottom lip. "Gideon won't hurt you." he chuckled. "I wouldn't let him anyway. You're far too valuable."

Ewan made a noise of disagreement. He said it from the start and he'd say it until the end. There was nothing special about him. His family might have been something, but personally he was just average. He gasped, eyes crossing when he felt Gideon stretching him, a chuckle from him being all the input he added.

"Don't make that noise at me," Titus nipped at his lip again. "I know treasure when I see it. That's what you are Majesty. My Thousand Year Treasure."

Ewan inhaled deep, his words cut off from Gideon's teasing. His legs shook and Titus grabbed his wrists to pin them above his head. "There wasn't..." he panted. "A thousand year treasure."

"Are we starting this again?" Gideon laughed, leaning down to swipe his tongue over the tip of Ewan's cock earning a low moan.

Titus grinned wide, watching his Emperor wither beneath him. "You're wrong anyway. There was a treasure. It was the proof of your family tree. You. You're my Thousand Year Treasure, Ewan." He pressed a soft kiss to his brow. "Don't bother arguing."

Lust mixed with wine went right to his head. He was already feeling lightheaded but Titus made it worse with his vow. Just when he felt himself climbing towards a second climax, Gideon pulled away with a far too happily buzzed laugh.

Ewan slapped his foot against the bedding impatiently.

"I think he's disappointed, Gideon." Titus smirked. "So we should probably continue."

Gideon hummed his approval, grabbing Ewan by his hips and flipping over onto his hands and knees. His face was bright red but he'd been in the position before. It didn't make it less embarrassing, but he knew what to expect. He inhaled sharply again at every small touch from Gideon's oddly steady hands but the wine relaxed him every bit as much as Zan's drug like kisses.

"You are beautiful." Titus muttered again, lying beside him still and gazing up at him. The glazed over look Ewan had was enough to hypnotize any of them. It hadn't been so long really and each of them was sure they were more or less in love with their Emperor. That love however, didn't stop a few of them from teasing him any chance they got.

"Keep holding yourself up like that." Titus muttered, "So I can slide under you."

"So you can wha—," Ewan's wide eyes shut the very moment Gideon pushed inside him. His back arched and his legs spread even more but the moan that burn caused was nearly cut off by a high pitched yelp. When Titus said under him he thought they would be facing one another, but the thief that had somehow turned into the Minster of the Imperial Army would always be devious. He'd spun around nuzzling against Ewan's cock from underneath while Gideon pushed in him from behind.

Ewan nearly screamed, the combined stimulation nearly too much to handle. He pulled at the sheets and tried to ignore how much of Titus was in fact under him. He'd seen him naked of course but to be nearly eye level with the thief's cock left him nervous and shaking.

"Just breathe." Titus teased, giving tiny licks and kisses from underneath him before taking the tip into his mouth. Every shout Ewan gave made his smile a little wider.

Gideon was laughing, the sound breathy and dreamy with the alcohol still in his system. He held onto Ewan's hips and rocked slowly, more than a little please at the performance underneath him. Ewan was sure beautiful and he blossomed more a little every day, but Titus was his own sort of exotic. The combination was startling and it took very little prompting for his pace to quicken.

"I can't…" Ewan panted, already having trouble staying up. He wiggled but had nowhere to go. Gideon and Titus both had a hand on his hip, keeping him right where they wanted him and he was rapidly falling apart because of it. A soft curse left his lips when both were moving him as if he weighed nothing, his toes curling at the sudden bliss that was trying to tear its way out of him.

"Can," Gideon said shakily. "You always, always do pretty king. What you let us do…"

Ewan couldn't help but think how he didn't 'let' them do anything. He simply couldn't deny them. He loved them, all six men meant the world to him and he'd be lost without them. They held his happiness the way they claimed he held theirs.

"No. No, can't." Ewan said more firmly, finally resting his head on Titus' hip. He clung to the thief's sides and if the nails biting into his skin bothered him, he gave no indication other than to move his head as he sucked harder on Ewan's erection.

"Fuck…" Gideon shuddered, his movements nearly pulling Ewan away from Titus for brief instances, but neither complained. "Good…"

It was all too much to take, but Ewan noticing Titus' hand moving down his chest to stroke his own erection smoothly was the last straw. He screeched, the sound rolling into a deep moan as he came, embarrassed when all Titus did was chuckle around him in some kind of victory. It was tortured by pleasure between them, and it wasn't long before Gideon followed suit, hissing out his own release.

"Fuck Ewan." Gideon groaned, attempting to catch his breath and only made it worse when he started laughing.

Not wanting him to miss out, it only took a light touch from Ewan hesitantly touching Titus' erection for the former thief to gasp and come in a rush.

"Fuck…" Titus echoed Gideon tiredly, letting Gideon lift Ewan off of him so he could roll away slowly and slowly correct himself to lie next to them.

Ewan panted still, flushed and exhausted. He'd no doubt burned through whatever amount of wine he'd had and was now too sleepy to care about dirty sheets. "Stay?"

"Possibly the best invitation I've ever gotten." Gideon rumbled, sounding remarkably more sober now. He folded Ewan close to his body and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Prettiest treasure ever," Titus said, pressing a kiss to Ewan's cheek and quietly delighting in the fact that the small gesture had their Emperor smiling. "Now that's the way to end all those stuff meetings. We should have had dinner sent here though."

"No one will miss us," Gideon yawned, resting his head against Ewan's.

Titus frowned and leaned up enough to look at Gideon. "You must still be drunk." Not being missed and not caring if they were being missed were two very different things, even he knew that. He also knew that Ewan was warm and happy and no one would be moving him.

"Of course," Gideon muttered, sounding like he could race Ewan to sleep.

"It'll be okay," Ewan said, voice quiet. "August will tell them something…"

Titus snorted and settled back, pressing against Ewan's other side. "Let's just hope that something isn't the truth, mm."

The three of them relaxed, listening to each other's breathing that lulled them into a sense of peace. It was strange to find that sort of comfort in so many but none of them complained about it. It was far to pleasing to simply have it.

The sudden banging at the door had all three of them jumping though Ewan more sluggish then the other two. With them standing guard he let sleep take him again curled up in Gideon's arms.

"Ewan!" Messiah's voice came through the door. "Why is the door locked!?"

Titus wasted no time, pressing a rough kiss to Ewan's head and another more mocking one to Gideon's before he hopped out of bed and threw his clothes on.

"What are you doing?" Gideon mumbled, looking up at him through bleary eyes.

"Running for my life."

"Ewan! Are you alright!?" He banged against the door. "I know you're in there!"

"Chicken," Gideon muttered, foolishly ready to face his fate as he attempted to go back to sleep.

Titus laughed quietly. "No way am I getting in trouble with Zan for you letting Ewan drink. No way." The second he realized the banging had stopped and heard instead the very distinct sound of tinkering with the doorknob he all but dove for the window. He managed to slip out of it and hid along the wall just before Messiah entered the room with a scowl on his face and an empty wine bottle in his hand.

"Gideon…"


	3. Drunken Scenarios part 2

Third one-shot

Zan/Messiah

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Sennen Meikyuu no Nana Ouji

 **Drunken Scenario Part 2**

Zan made his way slowly into the inner corridors of the palace with a pleasant light-headedness. He had sent a bottle of wine to each of his fellow Feudal Lords—excluding the Emperor after the trouble he and Gideon had gotten into weeks before—as a gift for no reason other than he could. It was something he liked to do among friends and other performers and he didn't see it being a failed method in other places. There was no harm for a little kind spirit between them but he might have imbibed in too much of his own share.

The world around him floated pleasantly and he kept a hand pressed against the wall so he would not lose his way too terribly. It was a bit late to regret sending his assistant away for the night.

It wasn't as if it would take much for him to acquire help. Most were still more in awe of him because of his status as a singer rather than as the Minister of the Seven Territories. All were eager to speak with him for a moment and if they could actually be a help to him was all the better.

He hummed quietly to himself, listening for all of the soft sounds that would direct him to his next turn. People were surprised he got around as well as he did but he'd had his share of practice and knocking things over.

"You're hugging the wall a little closer than usual."

Zan's lips curled into a smile, having heard the gentle footsteps coming down the intersecting hallway.

"Good evening, Messiah. Yes, I suppose I am."

Messiah smirked and reached out to offer his arm. Even blind, Zan could tell and took the offering with a smile of his own.

"I suppose your gift had something to do with that. Thank you for the wine. It's nice to have." Messiah said seemingly completely unbothered to be Zan's guide. He didn't often come across the opportunity with Gideon, Ewan and even Titus happy to take the roll but he'd never let the man struggle uselessly.

"I'm glad you're pleased." Zan mused, holding Messiah's arms with both hands. He still felt like he was floating, only this time he had an anchor. Messiah made a good anchor. He was steady and reliable, no matter how occasionally short sighted and shady he could be.

Years of being trained at Rubrum Lux had indeed crafted his already brilliant mind into a genius one, but he had acquired a few quirks along the way he kept hidden. There were few secrets that Zan could not see in his own way.

"Were you heading back you your rooms? Or were you going elsewhere?"

Zan snickered, feeling his mood heighten. "Would it matter, dear detective?"

"Certainly not," Messiah said with a roll of his eyes. "But it will make it easier to know where to escort you if I know where I'm going."

"Ah," Zan laughed softly, the sound too pretty. "You are quite charming when you are not posturing."

Messiah gave a one sided shrug. "I do not posture."

"Ah, my dear Prime Minister, I'm afraid you do. You do in the meetings and when you're giving orders, making sure everyone sees our too clever Lord and to make sure no one finds themselves stupid enough to cross you. You do whenever someone becomes too rude or forward with our Emperor as well. You wear intimidation well when properly motivated." Zan grinned. "You do around Titus, who returns with his own posturing."

Messiah nodded faintly and pulled Zan's hand up to his lips to kiss. "My dear Zan. I'm not sure how you're interpreting these things but I shall correct you gently."

"Do," Zan's grin remained.

"I am stern in court so we are not misrepresented. We will not be seen as the fools our predecessors were. Ewan especially will shine and all will see it. Likewise, anyone who presumes to be too foolish towards him won't be facing my wrath alone. I imagine you would be a frightening threat indeed." He paused, making a face despite Zan being unable to see it. "As to that fool, he is just that. I hardly notice."

Zan giggled, his drunken stumble being corrected by Messiah at the last moment. "You notice. You must notice my dear or that would be admitting that something got passed you. You don't miss things."

"Thank you for thinking so highly of me."

"I do," Zan leaned on him a little heavier as they walked. "Which is why it's time to admit you care for our resident thief. You've no problem being rather friendly with the rest of us. The two of you even work together strikingly well."

Messiah sighed, "How much have you been drinking, Zan?"

"Not much, I promise." He tilted his head to the side as if really looking at Messiah. "Where have you decided to take me? I do believe we have passed my quarters."

"Hm," Messiah smiled faintly, honestly wondering how cunning Zan had to be. He might have been a happy drunk but he was still so overly aware of his surroundings despite his handicap. "I was taking you to my room until I was sure you could be left on your own."

"And there is your sweetness again," Zan cooed. "You should let it out more. I for one would like to hear it more."

"Mhmm," Messiah chuckled. "You think you're funny when your tipsy, don't you."

"No, humor is not in my skill set." Zan said but he couldn't help his giggling. His face almost hurt from smiling but that was one of the best kinds of aches.

Messiah made another noise that said he was trying to figure Zan out and opted to say nothing as he walked Zan into his rooms. He didn't bother with the pleasantries or formalities. They were long passed that. Instead to took Zan right to his bed and helped him sit.

"There, you rest here for a while." Messiah said.

"Would you help me with my jacket?" Zan asked, head swimming. He fidgeted with his cuffs and it only took a moment for Messiah to help him out of the long fabric. "And vest, my fingers don't seem to be working well."

"There," Messiah repeated with a soft sigh after helping him out of the cumbersome clothes.

"Shoes, Messiah. My shoes." Zan smiled serenely, holding his leg up for Messiah to take to slip off his heeled shoe. He was pulling off the second one before it occurred to him that Zan was looking a little too smug.

"To bed with you," Messiah shook his head, refusing to admit he was amused.

Zan reached out blinding, groping the air until he caught Messiah and tugged him closer. "I couldn't possibly take your bed. Certainly not when you're not even in it."

"Ah, had that been your plan all along." Messiah rolled his eyes but folded easily when Zan's hands wrapped around his wrist to give him a gentle tug. He sat on the edge of his bed and couldn't help a faint smile. He had already half started undressing the man anyway. May as well continue.

He shoved Zan back, not at all surprised then when former singer started laughing. He seemed to be a very pleasant drunk which was a little bit of fun all on its own. Messiah moved up to his knees, straddling Zan's waist and undressing him one piece of clothing at a time. He was a beautiful man, no doubt about that. It was little wonder that some occasionally mistook him for a woman. He was soft and those gentle smiles drew people in easily, all practically tripping over themselves to please him.

Messiah leaned down, brushing a light kiss against his chest.

"Clothes, Messiah." Zan said, his voice breathy and a smile still at the ready.

"Hmph..." Messiah moved away, doing as he was asked and laying his clothes out neatly beside Zan's. When he returned, Zan beckoned him closer with a curl of his fingers. He traced his fingers up Messiah's wonderfully sculpted hips and chest, up his throat to cup his jaw and pull him down for a kiss.

"Sit with me, detective." Zan said giggling when Messiah pushed him back onto the bed again crawling over him.

"Is this what you wanted?"

Zan shook his head, "Almost, but not quite. I know it's not how you expected things to go, but I had something else in mind." He had a hand on Messiah's hips and flipped them over neatly. Messiah was used to pinning down the much bigger Titus but he'd never expected to need those skills against Zan.

"Zan," Messiah frowned. "What are you doing?"

"What I want." Zan smiled, pulling Messiah into one of those slow kisses that could unravel Ewan in seconds. The two of them had shared small kisses before but Messiah had never been on the wrong end of one of the dizzying ones. He couldn't bring himself to think about where he could have learned such a skill.

Zan fingers kneaded into Messiah's chest and bumped their hips together every other beat. He might not have been able to see, but he could feel. Messiah held himself together strong but he crumbled slowly. He fed moans into Zan's mouth and trembled when the all too knowing fingers dug into the right spots. It shouldn't have been so easy to arouse him, but Zan did everything by feel.

"You don't have a problem with me doing what I want, do you?" Zan murmured against his ear, taking the lobe between his lips to suck on. Every time Messiah's hands moved to take the upper hand, Zan shoved them away, rendering Messiah limp with a hard bite he usually only ever got from Titus.

Messiah gasped, those kinds of thoughts fleeing when a hand curled around his cock. The touch was too light with the occasional hard tug.

"Quit toying with me," Messiah demanded, his words going unheard.

Zan only smiled, letting his kisses trail across his jaw and down his throat. The hot erection in his hand twitched every time Zan nipped at the skin beneath him.

"You taste nice," Zan mused, still sounding happily drunk. "Touch yourself."

Messiah growled, "Zan."

Zan laughed quietly, not making much noise this time but his shoulders shook. "I need help, Messiah." He stroked the underside of Messiah's cock from tip to base and back again. "It's not as if anyone will see."

"You..." Messiah grumbled, refusing to let the comment make him feel guilty.

"Touch yourself," Zan repeated his freehand squeezing his hip. "Please."

Messiah moaned, silently cursing in frustration. He reached down for himself his hands brushing against Zan's. He pumped himself quickly, relief almost crashing into him at being freed of the too light touch. He was inching closer towards his climax when Zan grabbed his wrist and pulled his hand away.

"Not there. I can do that." Zan's voice was low and it tightened the knots in Messiah's stomach that were already forming. He pulled Messiah's hands lower, forcing his fingers to prod at his own entrance.

"Zan!" Messiah inhaled sharply, eyes wide at the bold move. He'd have expected it from Titus or Gideon. Maybe even August but the patient Zan was a surprise.

"Do it for me." Zan purred pushing Messiah's legs further apart and forcing one of Messiah's fingers into his hole.

He held back his moans, too proud to let them out. It made his breath shake and his chest heave.

"Come now, Messiah. You can do better." Zan muttered, holding onto Messiah's wrist still and rocking it inside of him deeper.

Messiah cried out, trying to jerk his hand away and shocked at the strength Zan had to keep him in place. Touching himself wasn't unheard off. Even touching inside of himself wasn't too abnormal even if it had been some time. He could still steel himself up accordingly and take the pleasure he gave himself without it being embarrassing. This time might have still been his own touch but Zan was controlling it.

"Ah!" Messiah jumped, a whimper escaping when Zan pushed in a second finger. He fucked himself on his own fingers and it sent him to a new high. That too light touch on his cock had his hips rocking in vain, "Zan!"

"That's it," Zan said sounding strangely serene. "Rotate your hips."

Zan moved his hand faster, releasing his erection and pushing one of his own fingers in along with Messiah's two.

"Son of a—!" Messiah moaned, his hips arching up and rotating into the taunting touches. His eyes rolled back and everything felt too tight. The way Zan teased him left him reeling and wanting more. "Damn it!"

"It's okay." Zan purred, forcing his touch along with Messiah's own to teeter at opposite intervals. Messiah had completely relaxed underneath him, submitting to the torment that left him aching. His bent legs shook, refusing to wrap them around Zan for any kind of support. It left him with no other option other than bucking his hips up, begging for attention.

Messiah's scathing response was drowned out as Zan's single finger ground relentlessly into his prostate. The area was prodded until he was sure he'd lose his mind. His release was building slowly and it wouldn't take much to undo him completely. A second too soon Zan pulled away, pulling out his fingers too and kissing his palm, all before his climax had come.

"Shh, be good for me." Zan cooed, placing both of his hands on Messiah's hips to properly find himself before thrusting inside of him in one smooth movement.

Messiah arched, a ragged cry passing his lips as he fought for air. The pleasure was great, and being left on his back while he was fucked left him feeling shyly exposed. Zan rocked against him, the hard thorough movements leaving him helpless to do much more than reach up to hold onto Zan's shoulders.

"Fuck!"

Zan sounded breathless, even as he was back to giggling. "Wonderful. Keep your hands there." He leaned down, peppering Messiah's chest with light kisses that kept him twitching and gasping. "You are so well behaved for me."

Messiah growled, but had little room to complain when the pace of each thrust increased. He grit his teeth and thrashed in every direction but Zan remained on top, keeping the squirming detective in place.

"Now, now," Zan said, smiling down at Messiah. "You're almost there."

Messiah felt himself go hot. His skin was on fire and it seemed like everything Zan said made it worse. He reached down, once again trying to wrap his fingers around his cock but Zan caught his wrist and rest it back on his shoulder.

"I asked you to keep your hands here, Amadeus." Zan said, voice low. His real name on his lips left him shaking. It was all too much. He inhaled suddenly, crying out when Zan thrust a final time before spilling inside of him. The heat doubled and he came between their chests, a sharp noise on his lips.

They panted simultaneously; the pair slumped together with Zan still stroking his hands up and down Messiah's sides.

"You are quite good at that," Zan muttered, finally sounding tired. "You do take such good care of me."

Messiah shuddered, a quiet moan passing his lips when Zan knelt and pulled out of him.

"Lay with me a moment?" Zan requested, pulling on Messiah's arm until he crawled higher to rest his head on his pillows beside Zan.

"I do have more work to attend to, you know."

Zan smiled, "Just for a moment?"

"You are something else." Messiah muttered, not having it in him to complain when Zan gathered him close and held him, fingers stroking through his damp hair. Work could wait a while longer.

"Such words are quite the compliment from you." Zan said quietly before he began to hum. The music had no words but his voice was still beautiful. After only a few minutes he felt it the very moment Messiah went limp in his arms.

Out cold to the world, he unconsciously cuddled himself against Zan, still a sweaty mess from their prior engagement.

"Did you need something, my dear?" Zan asked, his voice only slightly louder than a whisper so not to wake Messiah.

"No. I was just watching." Gideon chuckled, quietly stepping into the room. "I'd wondered where he'd gone but I couldn't bring myself to interrupt."

"Thank you," Zan said primly.

Gideon smirked, "So what did he do?"

Zan made a puzzled sound, "Do?"

"Yes," He grinned. "You were showing your merciless side. You must have thought he deserved it."

There was a moment of silence before Zan sighed happily and smiled. He still felt like he was floating but the wine haze was clearing. "Perhaps he did not deserve it, but he sure needed it. Poor little one should not be so in control at all times."

Gideon leaned down to press a kiss to Zan's brow. "You're perfect for taking him down a peg than. How long before he realizes that he did everything you asked like a lost puppy waiting for a command?"

Zan's shoulders shook and he continued to stroke Messiah's hair, attempting to keep him asleep. "Oh he struggled with it a little."

"And still succumbed to your too pretty voice and demands." Gideon grinned, "It's about time your mean to someone besides me. These little ones have no idea. Even this clever one will just assume it was the wine."

Zan hummed, "Surely you overestimate me, Gideon. I think I will rest a little too."

Gideon laughed, not fooled by Zan's show of innocence. He kissed his head again. "Devil," He teased as he turned to leave.

Zan's smile only grew and let Messiah cuddle closer. It wasn't such a terrible sort of devil to be.


	4. Drunken Scenarios part 3

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Sennen Meikyuu no Nana Ouji

August/Lawrence

Drunken Scenario Part 3

The only light in the room came from the single fireplace that blazed warmly and the moonlight that spilled in through the open balcony doors. It had been early evening when the first bottle of wine had been opened. Now four lay empty, one of them half overturned from clumsiness and a fifth bottle containing enough for another glass.

August laughed, lying in only his undergarments after having discarded his skits, corset, dress and heels. He was curled up on the soft rug in front of the fire and his giggling was uncontrollable.

"Shut up." Lawrence sighed, sitting arm's length away and leaning against the coffee table they had previously shoved out of the way. He sipped his wine, completely uncaring for his hysterical friend. His mind spun—as did the floor. That of course, was the main reason why he had not gotten up to retire to his own rooms.

"B..but you're so pretty now." August laughed, the wine spilling from his own glass as he laughed. "You should have been a p...princess." He started pounding his freehand on the carpet, unable to regain his composure.

Lawrence sighed again, cocking his head to the side to stare at August in disgust but all it did was force a strand of blond hair to fall in his face that remind him how August had put the stupid wig on him in the first place. It was an unfair punishment for losing a hand of cards but at least it reminded him why he did not gamble or routinely play such games with the fool. August was nothing if not creatively cruel.

"Who the hell thought making you the Minister of Justice a wise decision? Shut up." he repeated, turning his attention back to the fire, his gaze easily lost in the flickering movement.

"No way." August grinned at him, licking away the wine that spilled onto his hand. "I should tell everyone. The former Princess Lawrence has come once again to grace us with his lovely presence."

"I could beat you with one of these wine bottles, you know?"

August erupted into laughter again. "Yes, yes. You could but you won't. It would shatter your pretty sensibilities to fight someone you know is weaker than you. You're far too honorable for that and you'd never hit a lady."

"You aren't a lady, August."

"No." August chuckled. "But I'm as pretty as one. I've made you fall in love with me more than once, haven't I?"

"When I was a boy!" Lawrence scowled, trying to rip the wig off and wincing when he had to pause to pull out all of the hair pins August had used to keep it in place. "Must you be so insufferable?"

"Yet you suffer me." August grinned, setting his glass on the floor and going about removing more of his under things, the alcohol and fire both having him run hotter than usual. "Which of my little performances was your favorite?"

"What?"

"Which lady I pretended to be back then." August elaborated, "I mean there were so many and it wasn't hard to get you to blush at all. I thought for a while I could meddle in your life and help you find a pretty bride but under the current circumstances, I don't imagine you're looking." He paused and started laughing again. "Unless you plan on being Ewan's bride. You'd look lovely in all white."

"Shut up, you ridiculous fool. Don't speak about Ewan in such a way either." Lawrence snapped, throwing what was left of his wine at August and wincing when August's sudden shriek hurt his ears.

"These are lace!" he whined, trying and failing to shake the wine off of him. "They'll stain!"

"Not like anyone sees them." Lawrence said, completely unmoved. He'd dealt with August's moods since childhood and it had been a number of years since he'd let them get to him.

"Fine!" August snapped, getting to his feet wobbly and nearly falling face first into the fire. Only Lawrence's reflexes saved him as he dropped his empty glass and dove for August, twisting at the last second to keep August from hitting his head.

"You drunk!" Lawrence accused, wheezing when August landed on top of him.

"So are you!" August said, wide eyed from the stumble. "…Thank you."

Lawrence grunted and lay on the floor waiting for August to get off of him. When he didn't, he shifted his gaze back to find August smirking. "What?"

"My hero."

Lawrence groaned, the false, soft tone irritating him. August had always been a little too good at that game.

"Get off."

August shook his head. "Uh uh. You never answered my question. Which girl was your favorite?"

"What does it matter?" Lawrence rolled his eyes. "They were all you in the end."

"Yes but one of them must have been best. You were so accepting of all of them that I could never quite figure out your type."

"They were all you, August." he sighed. "This is nonsense."

"Is not." August teased, stretched out on top of him. "You must have a type. Is it Ewan? I dunno if I could come up with a girl that could compare to him."

"Good Lord, don't you dare." Lawrence growled. "You're a big enough pain as it is and you don't need to be causing him trouble with your games."

August laughed, "I wouldn't need to if you'd just answer the question." His tone took on a singsong quality.

"You're ridiculous."

"Well obviously," August snorted. "Pick one, damn it."

"They were all you," Lawrence sighed louder this time. "Why are you so stuck on this?"

"Because all of them being me isn't an answer, it's just a fact." August snapped back. "If you even had an inkling that they were all me you—" he paused, going pink when realization struck. "Oh." He stared down at Lawrence, his blush growing. "Oh."

"You're not so clever, are you?"

"I'm drunk..." August said instead, it was more believable then thinking about Lawrence falling in love with traits of each girl he played that belonged to August himself. He leaned down, pressed his mouth to Lawrence's possessively.

Lawrence shivered beneath him. His own lust crashing with the wine he'd consumed into a dangerous mix that had him moaning loud into the kiss. The drinking had seemed like a good idea at the time but now he couldn't remember why they had started.

"Oh fuck it; this is such a good idea." August muttered, more to himself then to Lawrence. He straddled Lawrence's hips and wiggled his way out of his last undergarment.

"What are you doing?" Lawrence stared up at him, perplexed.

"I should think that was obvious." August beamed, starting on Lawrence's shirt laces. "After all, the seven of us have had some practice lately. You're just not one of the ones Messiah drags off of Ewan. He's so rude." He laughed pleasantly, piece by piece shoving his clothes out of the way.

"I didn't mean..." Lawrence went a dark shade of red. "I meant why?"

"Because I'm unabashedly happy that I made you swoon as a child and I'm looking to repeat matters on a more grown up level."

"You have always been such a brat." Lawrence hissed, trying to push August off of him but he was feeling hot and his limbs were sluggish from too much drinking. He struggled and fought but by the end of it, August skilled hands had released him of his boots and clothes and had them tossed to the side with his own.

"Yes, yes. Apparently you like me bratty. Maybe that's why you like Ewan so much too. You already have a brat so you needed someone kind to counter balance me." August grinned, stroking his hands down Lawrence's chest a few times before grabbing his nipples and teasing them between his fingertips. He grinned down at Lawrence the very second a surprised sound left his lips. He bucked up, trying to get August off of him but it did little more than grind them together.

"Yeah, you can keep doing that." August muttered, bending over to take a nipple between his lips. Lawrence was usually so contained and focused that he was never easily controlled. When a few drinks were involved, that went out the window.

Lawrence reached out to grip August's short locks as he squirmed. His face as gone a bright red and every suck or bite to his nipple had all manner of gasps and moans passing his lips. With little stimulation he was already a panting mess and August planned to do much more.

"Rock harder." August breathed, leering at Lawrence as he tongue peeked out to tease the sore nub. He only had to squeeze his thighs around Lawrence to get him to renew his weak struggling. Lawrence moving back and forth had their hips rubbing together pleasantly and he was too drunk to truly realize he was making the delicious motion rather than August.

"Feels good." August moaned, already leaving wet trails across Lawrence's stomach. He climbed up Lawrence's taller frame and nipped at his collar bone. "What do you say to rolling over?"

"You're still on top of me," Lawrence panted.

August laughed, his face feeling warm. Maybe they really had had too much wine. He climbed off of Lawrence and shoved him over onto his stomach. He made a startled noise and turned enough to scowl. "Aren't you supposed to be on the bottom?"

"Noo." August teased. "I asked you to turn over, not turn over me. I'm still in charge here." He climbed recklessly onto Lawrence's back with a laugh. There was no finesse to his movements, only the will to want to keep Lawrence beneath him for as long as he could. "Still feels good."

Lawrence made an irritated noise. Normally he'd have had no trouble whatsoever keeping August on his back but his movements were slow and he was just downright tired. The wine certainly hadn't helped but August had always exhausted him. When he felt lips on the back of his neck, he shuddered, unable to help it.

"Always been a relaxed drunk," August breathed against his ear. "You don't worry about a thing."

There was practically a warning in that tone but Lawrence's mind was too muddled to pay much attention to it. He gasped, a soft curse leaving him when he felt August's hands on his ass, spreading him open. "August..."

"All that training has left you firm all over." August muttered, ignoring him in favor of nipping at the base of his spine. Every bit of skin that August teased jumped, jolts of pleasure shooting through Lawrence. He normally hid how sensitive he was, but drunk his defenses dropped to zero. He cried out, shocked the moment August traced his fingers down the crack of his ass to prod at his hole and was only grateful that there were no occupied rooms close by.

"Stay like this." August said, patting his rear as he pulled away and stumbled to his feet. He used furniture to hold him up until he got to his bedside table where he pulled out a little bottle. When he glanced back he grinned, finding that Lawrence really hadn't moved. He was still breathing harshly and was no doubt trying to calm his heart rate.

"Lawrence." August called teasingly, nearly falling on his face but it just made him laugh harder. He ended up crawling the last few feet back to Lawrence, bottle in hand and a grin on his face.

"Brat..." Lawrence muttered, watching as August approached. He was used to seeing him dolled up in his feminine finery that he hated to admit suited him. August was beautiful daily, but seeing him with his short hair and smirk crawling towards him was something else altogether captivating. Most didn't consider the young Lord a threat, but Lawrence knew his shrewd business mind had carried over into his personal life too.

"Brat," August mocked, slapping his hand against his ass.

Lawrence moaned low, back arching from the sudden touch. He didn't give moving up onto his knees a second thought. His head was spinning and with August's teasing hands, he never had a chance to compose himself. Feeling slick fingers behind him had him jumping, sounding a loud groan when August pushed in two fingers briefly.

"Tight. I'd have thought you'd have still been loose after what Gideon did to you." August smirked wide, knowing it was the words that earned that last full body shiver. Lawrence was always far too easy to embarrass.

"That was..." Lawrence panted, rocking his hips against August's teasing. "Both completely unfair, and days ago."

August chuckled. "I know when it was. I was there. I'd still think you'd be loose." He pulled his fingers away and picked up the bottle again to give his cock the same treatment. He might have kept things fast but he wasn't crazy enough to do this dry like Titus and Messiah.

"We'll clearly I'm not. What are you doing?" Lawrence hissed when August slammed into him without warning. The motion started off slow but in a matter of thrusts, picked up into a quicker pace. "You..."

"Still so good!" He held onto Lawrence's hips and humped against his ass, desperate to spread the pleasure. Neither one of them expected the drunken night they'd had two years prior to ever be repeated, but now they had the most perfect excuse.

"Stop talking!" Lawrence growled, trying to readjust his knees. The carpet was soft but not that soft.

"Yes sir!" August mocked. Ever teasing Lawrence and his new position. He was barely considered an adult but becoming the new Leader of the White Phoenix Chivalrie Order came to no surprise whatsoever. He was born to be a leader and commanding those whose overall purpose was to protect Ewan only made sense.

August couldn't help his own laughing, thinking of the soldiers shocked expressions if they'd have known what he was doing with their commander. He rocked his hips, clinging to Lawrence tightly with every thrust.

The friction between them only got better when Lawrence started backing up against him, meeting him thrust for thrust. In a last stitch effort to gain a little control, Lawrence clamped his muscles down tightly, earning a pleased mewl from over him. August always tried to be in control but he'd never been one to really complain when it was swept out from under him.

Lawrence panted and looked over his shoulder and nearly smiled at the faraway look August had gained. He was hanging on by a thread and this drunken stupor was clinging onto him for dear life. "Well?" he asked, voice rough. "Going to fill me?"

August inhaled so sharply it sounded painful. He clenched his teeth together but it didn't stop a moan from passing right before he rocked as deep as he could and came, his cries coming out an octave higher than usual.

With his own breath hitched, Lawrence came right after, ruining the rug he'd been kneeling over and not caring one bit about it. He collapsed easily, not at all surprised to find August still on top of him, curled up like a fat cat that had just eaten its owners songbird.

"Move." Lawrence muttered, resting his head on his forearm comfortably.

"No way." August answered, stifling a yawn. His eyes were already closed and it was clear he had no intention of moving.

Lawrence sighed. "Brat."

"You love me at my brattiest." August said, mouth curving into a smile. "Does my being a brat turn you on, Lawrence dear?"

Lawrence chose to ignore him. The fire was still warm and the rug might not have been for kneeling but it wasn't so bad for laying. All and all, it wasn't so bad to fall asleep to August's own sleepy laughter.

By the time Ewan had crept in and found a blanket to drape over the pair of them, they were both fast asleep.


End file.
